custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Training in the Farm Rhymes World! Hickety Pickety My Fine Dream!/Transcript
(Opening theme) (The girls walk into the video room of the Lyrick Offices, with their suitcases, backpacks and other miscellaneous items.) Louise: Right how are we going to get to this magic library Hope: You remember the key I told you girls about on the way back from Canada? (She pulls out a magic key from her shirt) This is it. It was given to me by king Richard in the Lyrick Kingdom when I was fighting the Hit Circus! Barney: The Magic Key will allow for all of you to go through the portal and go to the magic library together! No Shimbaree magic required. Baby Bop: What?! You mean I didn't get the memo?! Man!! I wanted to do Shimbaree magic today Aika: Baby Bop why did you want to use Shimbaree Magic today? Baby Bop: It's the craft store... They're having a sale on blankey fabric! Hope's cat has taken possession of my yellow blankey so instead of taking it from the cat I'm making another!! BJ: Hey well aren't you taking this a little too much? Baby Bop: (side punches BJ) You keep your mouth shut big bro!! It's not like that! (Notices she hurt BJ) Oh goodness are you alright?! I'm sorry I was in one of my moods again! Oh no you're bleeding! BJ: I can handle blood Baby Bop: But I punched you!! BJ: Not that much! Hope: Jeez... The life of a woman. Aika: We have to get going to see Azalea... Hope can you recite the spell you used? Hope: I think I can remember it. Alright girls! Let's --- Oh wait... Melanie: Anything wrong? Hope: I forgot one minor detail All but Hope: Augh! Hope.. (They all comically fall to the ground) Hope: Back when I was fighting the HiT Circus I had to pop in a tape. Alice: (with an original UK copy of It's Time for Counting) Would this UK copy work? Hope: Let me try putting in another UK copy.. (Hope pops in the UK screener copy of Barney's Big Surprise which starts successfully) Wow I guess PAL copies do work! But let's hope we don't get transported to England! Hope: King Richard, hear my plea Unlock the door to my destiny with my magic key (Inserts Barney tape in to VCR and inserts key in to keyhole) (Lyrick emblem appears on the TV and flashes) Hope: Open the door, to the Magic Library! (A door opens revealing a portal to the Lyrick Kingdom) Hope: Alright now let's go! (The girls jump into the portal with the added dinos) (Subtitle) Hope: Training in the Farm Rhymes World! Hickety Pickety My Fine Dream! (We go back to the episode after the subtitle we see Booker T. reading about German pop music or schlager. He has a stack full of books to look through) Booker T.: Hmmm... I don't know where to start, Mara.. Hoffmann Sisters Alex and Aria.. Or Taeko Ischii... Well Taeko is good and my cousin Hans loves his New Bidi Hendl song... (The portal opens and the girls land in the library) Hope: It hurts more every time... Booker T.: Hope! Who are your friends? Hope: May I introduce you to the new Barney Hunters of Legend, Louise Chiba, Melinda Aino, Gabriella Yumehara, Alice Kino, Aika Martin and --- Booker T.: As I live and breathe... Melanie Franz! Melanie: Booker T! Booker T.: How have you been Melanie? Have you been settling in Texas very well? Hope: Ok what just happened?! Melanie: Ja, Hope has been helping with my English and we fight together as Barney Hunters, if only Hans could see me now! Hope: Ok What? There are other bookworms?! And Melanie I thought you told me a few videos were released in Germany! Melanie: About that... Apparently in Germany we were supposed to get It's Time for Counting but never did because Richard had died before that.. Hope: A GERMAN ITFC?! I-I don't think ... I can.. Booker T.: All bookworms have cousins! Here's the family album... Gabriella: I didn't realize that they could have cousins too ... Who's this one in the kimono then? Booker T.: That's my Japanese cousin, Hoshino Bookworm! He's a master at samurai life. He almost chopped someone's head off once! And right here is my cousin Yin Yang Bookworm he's particularly calm... Melanie: Ach, what about the German cousin that I know? Booker T.: It should be under European cousins... Aha here we are this is my cousin Hans Buchworm. Melanie: Buch is the German word for Book, he resides in a magic library in Bavaria back home which isn't too far from Stuttgart. Category:Barney Hunters R Category:Barney Hunters